


Камерная трио-соната

by Die_Glocke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мне всего хотелось в два раза больше. И парней в моей постели тоже было двое - долговязых, рыжих и одинаковых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Камерная трио-соната

**Author's Note:**

> Threesome (МЖМ), есть намеки на слэш и твинцест, но основная линия все же гетная.

1.  
Мне всегда хочется в два раза больше. И я получаю - два красных диплома, две работы, две квартиры (одну - сдавать). И теперь вот - двое со мной в постели. Рыжих, долговязых. Одинаковых.

Не в моей постели, нет. В родительской. Зачем, зачем мне этот древний диван-полуторка? У меня в спальне - обитый зеленой тканью траходром, на котором с легкостью поместятся четверо, а мне непременно надо, чтобы было тесно, как будто я пытаюсь оправдать свое присутствие между ними.

И все-таки не между, а рядом. Когда они берут меня - оба сразу, - они целуются через мое плечо. Я чувствую, как бьются их сердца, чувствую спиной и грудью, а мое сердчишко пропускает удары. Я не аритмик, это они на меня так влияют. Слишком рыжие, слишком честные, слишком влюбленные. Влюбленные друг в друга, не в меня. Но честные, абсолютно своей влюбленности не скрывающие.

Раз-два, раз-два, раз-два. Они прекрасно держат ритм, они хотят, чтобы мне было комфортно. Они слишком хорошие, чтобы мной воспользоваться, поэтому отчаянно пытаются сделать мне приятно. Но я не тешу себя иллюзиями - я здесь всего лишь проводник, через который течет ток, от одного к другому. Они делают со мной то, что не решаются пока сделать друг с другом - нежно, бережно, трепетно и отчужденно.

Если меня убрать - они и не заметят, наверное. Но я об этом не думаю, неприятно чувствовать себя лишней. Надо расслабиться и получать удовольствие. И стонать, наверное, но стонать не получается - я как-то жалобно поскуливаю, а они оба просто тяжело дышат, и я панически боюсь, что кто-нибудь из них выдохнет имя, не мое.

Я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось, потому что знаю, что будет дальше - они обнимутся и заснут, улыбаясь, а я завернусь в простыню и буду курить в форточку, мне будет неловко их выгонять. Я хочу, чтобы это оказался сон, тогда я смогу проснуться и сделать вид, что ничего этого не было. А если захочу - то досмотрю его потом, следующей ночью.

Но "потом" не будет, есть только "сейчас", два члена внутри меня, две рыжие макушки, две пары рук, которые сжимают меня в кольцо, но обнимают друг друга, раздолбанный диван-полуторка и жгучий стыд. Я не могу понять, разделяю я их, или наоборот - соединяю?

2.  
Мне жутко хочется это прекратить, но я не могу. Во всех своих бедах я виню вовсе не свою глупую башку, а старый диван, поэтому в один прекрасный день у него серьезно страдает обивка - кухонные ножи у меня всегда идеально наточены, спасибо моим милым мальчикам.

Обивка распорота, наружу печально торчат одинокие пружины, а я сижу на полу и рыдаю. Мне очень нравится себя жалеть, я уже вхожу во вкус, когда меня начинают трясти за плечи, я не реагирую, и тогда - рррррраз! - пощечина, - ррррраз! - еще одна, и я постепенно прихожу в себя.

Стоят передо мной на коленях. Одинаковые. Рыжие. Слышите, рррыжие. Улыбаются растерянно - ты чего, дурочка? Диван в чем виноват? Молчу. Молчу. Диван и правда не виноват. Позволяю отнести себя в спальню и уложить на тот самый обитый зеленой тканью траходром.

Они не пристают, нет, они же слишком хорошие. Делают кофе с коньяком, что-то рассказывают, перебивая друг друга. Смешнючие. Я вправду не понимаю, зачем я им нужна, почему они обо мне заботятся. Прошу сигарету, они не курят, предлагают еще кофе.

А через полчаса все как всегда, только обстановка другая и позы другие. Я уже не стону и не поскуливаю - рот занят, я стою в самой унизительной позе, а они целуются где-то там, сверху, над моей головой. Стоп, ребятки, стоп, так нечестно, я тоже хочу целоваться, понимаете?

Понимают, останавливаются, все внимание - на меня, я гребаная королева, а они - два пажа, почти как у Северянина, две половинки граната, и веснушки - как зернышки. А я уже сама не рада, что отвлекла их друг от друга, эгоистка, законченная эгоистка, продолжайте, солнышки, не обращайте на меня внимания, пожалуйста.

Но момент уже потерян, всем становится неловко, я сажусь и все-таки закуриваю, пытаясь снова не сорваться, а они - дивные, просто дивные, - делают вид, что ничего не случилось, и балагурят легко, и предлагают коньяк уже без кофе - кофе нет, кофе закончился, да и зачем нам кофе, мы же взрослые люди, потому что только взрослые люди могут быть такими идиотами.

3.  
Пару раз в неделю они уматывают на репетицию. Это ведь я - бездарь, так и не стала пианисткой, а ведь у меня длинные музыкальные пальцы, вот только сольфеджио победило меня в неравном бою, а они - музыканты, играют в группе, не братья Грим, конечно, но тоже рыжие. И талантливые.

Ударник и саксофонист. Я иногда путаю их имена, но никогда не перепутаю, кто на чем играет. Это заметно во время секса. Ударник задает ритм, четкий ритм, которому нельзя не подчиниться, а саксофонист импровизирует, делает то, что ему хочется, иногда его заносит, но он всегда ощущает ритм, который задает ударник, они столько лет играют вместе, что понимают друг друга с полуноты.

Наш секс давно разбит на такты, я привыкла все делать на восемь счетов, вот только никак не могу понять, зачем им фальшивящая бэк-вокалистка, которая так и не научилась петь по нотам. Я не умею импровизировать, я не попадаю с ними в терцию, у меня и слуха-то нет.

Они усаживают меня на диван и начинают увещевать - дурочка, это есть в каждом человеке, просто расслабься, отдайся ритму, не бойся экспериментировать, а я не могу, меня тошнит от этих музыкально-сексуальных параллелей и эвфемизмов, уберите от меня свои барабанные палочки, слышите, я хочу тишины. Без этого бьющего в висках ритма, мне надоели ваши джем-сейшены.

Они слушаются меня. Почему они всегда меня слушаются? Больше никакого бешеного ритма, никакой импровизации - все скучно и пресно, как гаммы в первом классе музыкальной школы. Я грызу костяшки своих музыкальных пальцев, чтобы не заплакать, мне больно и неприятно признаваться в том, что я была неправа.

А они тихо напевают мне в ухо, один - в правое, другой - в левое, получается какой-то стереоэффект, у них обоих - бархатистый баритон, от этого тембра мне хочется растечься лужицей, но я держусь, я честно держусь, это ведь не у меня заныло внизу живота, и музыка тут ни при чем, и баритон тут ни при чем. Ребята, вам же на репетицию пора, оставьте меня, оставьте.

Встают. Обещают пригласить на концерт. Уходят. Я несколько минут сижу в блаженной тишине, а потом начинаю фальшиво напевать простенькую мелодию. Я уже скучаю по ритму, импровизации and all that jazz.

4.  
Несмотря на ночь, дома жарко, невыносимо жарко, абсолютно невозможно находиться в кровати с кем-то вдвоем, а тем более - втроем. Но мы же ненормальные, и я лежу на животе между ними, закрыв глаза, а они полулежат, облокотившись на локоть, один - на правый, другой - на левый, лицом друг к другу, и переговариваются шепотом, думают, что я сплю.

Я не слышу, о чем они говорят, я хочу услышать - а вдруг обо мне, я боюсь услышать - а вдруг обо мне, но с чего это они будут говорить обо мне, я ведь тут, я никуда не денусь, я почти как предмет мебели.

Про предмет мебели - это не шутка и не фигура речи, мне на поясницу неожиданно ставят стакан с холодной водой, я каким-то непостижимым образом умудряюсь не отреагировать и продолжаю лежать спокойно, не пролив ни капли, такой себе прикроватный столик, вернее - накроватный. С паршивой овцы - хоть шерсти клок, не сексом единым жив человек, я теперь приношу реальную пользу обществу в лице этих двух рыжиков, пусть и странным способом.

Потом они начинают целоваться, этот звук я узнаю сразу, кажется, у меня уже образовался на него безусловный рефлекс, я хочу хотя бы посмотреть на них, но - стакан, полный стакан, я боюсь даже дышать, куда тут поднять голову, или того хуже - перевернуться и посмотреть. Я понимаю, что меня раскусили, что стакан поставили специально - не мешай, мол, девочка, полежи спокойно, и я лежу, закусив губы, но им и самим неудобно, они не могут зайти дальше поцелуев, потому что это значит - перелезть через меня и уронить стакан, залив мой обитый зеленой тканью траходром. Значит, нужно стакан убрать.

Я ощущаю необычайную легкость, когда меня освобождают от этой многотонной тяжести, и вздыхаю с облегчением, а они понимают - я точно не сплю, и никуда теперь от меня не деться, и я снова третья, а точнее - нулевая, мы считаем так: ноль, один, два, я снова между ними, и становится все жарче, воздух раскаляется, был бы здесь градусник - он бы точно лопнул от высокой температуры и стыда. В голову приходит избитое сравнение - здесь жарко, как в аду, но почему "как", это ведь и есть ад, мой персональный ад, который я так талантливо сама себе организовала.

5.  
А сегодня ночью мы играем в молчанку, помните, как в детстве - "кошка сдохла, хвост облез, кто промолвит, тот и..." неважно что, но сегодня мы играем в молчанку, а значит - ни слова, ни звука, что бы ты ни делал, что бы с тобой ни делали, таковы условия игры.

Перед тем, как начать, они рассказывают мне детскую историю-страшилку про странных существ, которые крадут у людей голоса, чтобы те не могли кричать, а потом вырезают у них сердце, тоже мне, эстеты-коллекционеры. Впрочем, мне их бояться нечего, нет у меня сердца, его уже давно конфисковали два рыжих-бесстыжих, и для сказочных монстров я теперь абсолютно бесполезна, но я все равно с опаской вглядываюсь в липкую темноту и покрепче прижимаюсь к ребятам. Игра началась.

Я нахожусь в заведомо проигрышной ситуации, их двое против меня одной, казалось бы - зачем бороться, но я буду держаться до последнего, а если повезет - самоустранюсь, сделаю так, чтобы они отвлеклись друг на друга, а там уже кто-то один из них точно не выдержит, "кто промолвит, тот и..." проиграл, тот и слаб.

Сложно, безумно сложно сдержаться, когда тебя ласкают две пары рук, и губы, ах, эти губы, одни - на твоих губах, а вторые - там, а где там? Где, где, в... черт, никогда не любила эвфемизмы, до чего все-таки убог наш язык, а тишина - это благословение, иногда лучше молчать, молчать, молчааать...

Эти паршивцы никак не хотят отвлекаться друг на друга, хотя в других ситуациях делают это с радостью, похоже, выиграть для них - дело чести, они прут к поставленной цели, как два долговязых рыжих танка, целуя, поглаживая, покусывая, по... и снова слова, слова, как их много, они роятся в голове, они крутятся на кончике языка, они почти готовы вырваться наружу, но... стоп, держись, держись, тряпка.

Тяжелое дыхание и звон в ушах, я почти физически ощущаю повисшее в воздухе напряжение, адскую сосредоточенность, когда прикусывают язык и губы - нет, не до крови, как бывает в плохих порнушных рассказах, но довольно ощутимо, от боли почему-то не так хочется кричать, как от удовольствия, и я сдерживаюсь, изо всех сил сдерживаюсь, но внезапно накатывает оргазм, и я хрипло, как всегда бывает после долгого молчания, кричу.

А потом меня обнимают в четыре руки, целуют в макушку и рассказывают, чем закончилась сказка: оказывается, странных существ может победить только крик принцессы. Темнота перестает меня пугать, и я думаю, что проигрывать - не так уж плохо.

6.  
Мы давно договорились: у каждого - своя жизнь, мы автономны и независимы, у меня - две работы, халтуры и кот, у них - свободный график, группа и КВН, и мы абсолютно друг по другу не скучаем.

Я вообще люблю спать одна, раскинувшись на всю кровать, чтобы никто-никто не мешал и не сопел рядом, даже кот, и просыпаться утром от солнечных лучей, они целуют меня, как рыжие веснушчатые мальчишки, у них ведь так много общего - рыжесть и солнце, например. Справа пустая подушка, слева пустая подушка, я лениво потягиваюсь и думаю - как же я люблю спать одна.

Я ненавижу свой мобильный телефон, потому что он постоянно трезвонит, если бы не работа, я бы вообще его выкинула - звонят коллеги, клиенты, мама, опять клиенты, банк и мобильный оператор закидывают смс-ками, каждые десять минут дзынь-дзынь-дзынь и тын-дын, я его точно выкину. А сегодня выходной, я не работаю, и телефон не звонит, представляете - с самого утра не звонит, даже со вчерашнего вечера, и ни одной смс-ки, слышите, ни одной, а ведь могли бы поинтересоваться, как у меня дела, или пожелать доброго утра, я бы тогда моментально возмутилась - вы что, забыли, у меня своя жизнь, у вас - своя, и вспомнила бы, как ненавижу свой мобильный телефон.

Мне и без них всегда есть, чем заняться - я могу перечитывать Гарри Поттера, или пересматривать "Королевство кривых зеркал" (про Олю и Яло, помните?), вот еще гороскопы есть, я по гороскопу Близнецы, кстати, можно музычку послушать - "Токио Хотел" или "Братьев Грим", а по Дискавери идет документальный фильм про сиамских близнецов.

Но вечером они заваливаются ко мне, веселые и раскрасневшиеся, приносят вермут и шампанское, мы мешаем "Чинзано" с моим любимым брютом, две части вермута и одну - шампанского, и в итоге в бокале плещемся мы - пряные, как "Чинзано Россо", близнецы (rosso - красный, rosso - рыжий, разница невелика), и я - чопорный брют, от которого сводит скулы, он пытается уравновесить сладкий вермут, но все равно будет повержен.

И мы снова - в омут с головой, невыносимо медленно и нестерпимо быстро, коктейль бьет в голову, но меру надо знать, у меня ведь завтра работа (две), к тому же, я люблю спать одна, они все понимают и уходят, а я тихо и горько напеваю: "до свидания мальчики, мальчики, постарайтесь вернуться назад...", не к месту, наверное, ну и пусть.

7.  
Они называют меня "милая", им кажется, это нежно и ласково, а я не признаюсь, как меня коробит от этого прозвища, потому что "мило" - это когда ты что-то сделал, мягко говоря, средне, не оправдал ожиданий, и чтобы тебя не обижать, тебе говорят "хмм... мило", а "милая" недалеко ушла - "милая Мила родила дебила, милая Мила мужа отравила, милая Мила деревню подпалила...", но я никогда не возмущаюсь, если после минета - спасибо, милая, после оргазма - ты великолепна, милая, они же не со зла, они же хорошие.

А я их называю - солнышки, рыжики, мальчики, заички, все за глаза, все про себя, мысленно, а в глаза - бесстыжие, а в глаза - чокнутые, а в глаза - засранцы, любя, конечно, и в шутку, они все понимают и ни капельки не обижаются, им это даже нравится, они ведь на самом деле безбашенные и хулиганистые, хотя и очень добрые. Но я никогда, слышите, никогда не называю их по именам, мне это кажется неестественным, зачем им два имени, им нужно одно - на двоих, все равно ведь, когда обращаешься к одному, отзываются оба, поэтому - рыжики, ах нет, простите, засранцы.

А когда темно, и диван разложен, то вообще все равно, как кого называть, вы ведь не интересуетесь у котлеты, как к ней лучше обращаться, прежде чем съедите ее, так почему обязательно нужно знать, как лучше назвать того, с кем трахаешься? Хотя нет, разница есть, ведь с котлетой после обеда уже не поговоришь, а оттрахать партнеру мозги после того, как он оттрахал тебя (или ты его, всякое бывает) - это святое, нужно же как-то привлекать его внимание (зая, ты меня слушаешь? нет? вот козел!), но это не про нас, совсем не про нас.

После секса я молчу, у меня просто сил никаких нет, я потратила энергии вдвое больше, чем каждый из них, они понимают, они очень чуткие, поэтому они тоже молчат, и я точно знаю, что молчим мы об одном, но скоро им надоедает тишина, они же неугомонные, и кто-то из них говорит: знаешь, милая, а второй тут же подхватывает: да-да, ты знаешь, что..., а я думаю: что, солнышки, а я говорю: что, засранцы, они заливисто смеются, потому что абсолютно неважно, как друг друга называть.

8.  
Примерно раз в месяц я езжу в командировки, с собой - зубная щетка, трусы и ноутбук, остальное не так уж важно, я неприхотлива, главное, чтобы в гостинице был вай-фай. Я игнорирую корпоративные гулянки, которые официально нужны для сплочения работников разных филиалов, а неофициально - для поиска случайных половых партнеров, чтобы менеджер Вася из Мелитополя оставил себе очередную мысленную зарубку на члене - "я мачо, а не чмо". Но мне не нужен сомнительный секс с сомнительным менеджером Васей, у меня есть скайп, а в скайпе - они.

У них клевая вебкамера, и я прекрасно вижу каждую веснушку и рыжие ресницы, они лежат на кровати в обнимку (у них одна спальня и одна кровать, прелестно, правда?) и улыбаются мне, я улыбаюсь в ответ, но они этого не видят - моя вебкамера сломана, и это к лучшему, я могу сидеть перед ноутбуком в спортивном костюме с куском пиццы в руке и просто любоваться своими мальчиками.

А потом начинается шоу. Они принимаются целоваться, медленно-медленно, причем один всегда закрывает глаза от удовольствия, а второй - хитро косится в камеру, словно спрашивая: ну как тебе?, а я в этот момент думаю - как это, целоваться с самим собой, и вытираю свободной рукой вспотевший лоб, я и не заметила, как в моем номере поднялась температура, наверное, сломался кондиционер. Потом они плавно перетекают в позу 69, шоу в самом разгаре, а у меня закончилась пицца, я зачарованно смотрю в монитор, ну почему всего 15 дюймов, как можно впихнуть два рыжих безумия в 15 дюймов?

Они двигаются спокойно и размеренно, они никуда не спешат - знают, что интернет у меня в гостинице безлимитный, и у нас впереди вся ночь, и план действий таков: сделать паузу, лизнуть, пощекотать языком, а потом снова - ритмично-тягуче до следующей паузы, и все это удивительно синхронно, как будто отрепетировано, но я-то знаю, что нет, просто они намного лучше чувствуют друг друга, когда между ними нету досадного недоразумения (читай: меня), гораздо легче настроиться на одну частоту, если в эфире нет помех и шумов.

Сглатывают они тоже одновременно, явно смакуя, а я кончаю секундой позже, так ни разу к себе не притронувшись, молча, стиснув зубы, - я не отключила микрофон, да и не хочется, чтобы соседи услышали стоны и посчитали их виновником менеджера Васю из Мелитополя. Потом мы прощаемся, и я изнеможенно захлопываю крышку ноутбука. Впереди еще два дня командировки.

9.  
Мы практически всегда занимаемся сексом в темноте, по моей инициативе, но вовсе не потому, что я стесняюсь, - как можно стесняться, когда уже не первый месяц занимаешься сексом втроем? Они не понимают, откуда взялась эта причуда, но принимают ее, им, в сущности, все равно, есть свет или нет, а я не хочу им признаваться, что я просто боюсь.

Нет, я не боюсь показаться неловкой, или смешной, или толстой, как это бывает у многих женщин, и мифические складки, растяжки, целлюлит и несбритые волоски на ногах (и не только) меня тоже не пугают. Но иногда я думаю, что стоит только включить свет - и окажется, что все было всего лишь сном или наваждением, ребята исчезнут, а я останусь одна.

Темнота не так уж хороша, как кажется на первый взгляд, - в темноте нет веснушек, рыжих волос, длинных ресниц, как будто бы присыпанных золотистой пыльцой, есть только темные силуэты, зрение словно атрофируется за ненадобностью, зато другие чувства обостряются, звуки, прикосновения и запахи сводят с ума, но мне этого мало, я хочу их видеть, но я боюсь, что если включить свет, то я на пару секунд ослепну от неожиданности, а потом, когда ко мне вернется зрение, их уже не будет рядом.

Они чувствуют мое беспокойство, останавливаются и тихонько смеются, и мне кажется - они догадались, они все знают, а потом они начинают петь песню, не помню, кто ее исполняет, я вообще обычно такое не слушаю, но там есть одна строчка: "Внезапно кончилась ночь, и Господь включил свет, и этот свет резанул мне глаза", на ней я не выдерживаю, вскакиваю с кровати и щелкаю выключателем. Свет действительно режет мне глаза, я жмурюсь, а потом осторожно смотрю через полуприкрытые ресницы, и оказывается - они все еще здесь, улыбаются и продолжают петь: "И я крикнул свету: привет, а в ответ разразилась гроза", за окном и правда гремит, сверкают молнии, тяжелые капли лупят в окно.

И мы снова заняты друг другом, как же это здорово - видеть каждую веснушку, каждую рыжую прядь, капельки пота, мальчики теперь кажутся такими настоящими, такими осязаемыми, и я не понимаю - ну как я могла бояться, что они куда-то денутся, ну куда они, в самом деле, могут деться? Одно беспокоит - а вдруг через несколько дней я начну бояться выключить свет?

10.  
Плюс наших отношений в том, что не нужно знакомиться с родителями, вы же помните - у каждого из нас своя жизнь, никаких обязательств, а значит, и никаких реверансов-расшаркиваний с маменькой и папенькой, семейных обедов по выходным и мучительных размышлений: "Не слишком ли эта блузка прозрачная для встречи с?" Впрочем, мои родители все равно живут в другом городе, а даже если бы они жили здесь - их абсолютно не волнуют мои сексуальные партнеры и их количество, меня считают взрослым человеком, который думает... хмм... не тем местом, которым думала моя мама, когда выходила за моего папу.

А их маму я и так знаю, чудесная женщина, мой участковый гинеколог, я с ее сыновьями прямо в поликлинике и познакомилась - я выходила из кабинета, а они пришли к ней за ключами от квартиры, растяпы эдакие, и стояли в коридоре, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, такие смешные в этих нелепых бахилах и рыжие - в маму, и губы у них такие же, как у нее - уголки чуть подняты вверх, и поэтому кажется, что они всегда улыбаются. Как хорошо, что никто никогда не поинтересуется историей нашего знакомства, ведь это же глупо - познакомиться со своими двумя парнями, пардон, любовниками, в коридоре женского отделения поликлиники, где из мужчин только пара врачей. Да и вообще, гиблое дело - трахаться с детьми своего врача, ну, или наблюдаться у матери своих любовников.

Она была так искренне рада, когда узнала, что я подружилась с ее сыновьями (ха! подружилась - мягко сказано, но не буду же я посвящать ее в подробности нашей "дружбы"), она думает, что благодаря мне ее оболтусы станут чуточку серьезнее, она передает мне через них пирожки с вишнями, а я с ужасом думаю, что мне придется прийти к ней на профилактический осмотр, и меня всю передергивает - а вдруг она догадается, я умом понимаю, что нет, такое невозможно, но мне все равно страшно и неловко, я впервые в жизни боюсь похода к гинекологу.

Я утешаю себя тем, что профилактический осмотр - раз в год, и до него еще много-много месяцев, а за эти месяцы может многое измениться, и вполне вероятно, что во время следующего осмотра она снова будет просто моим врачом.

11.  
Воскресенье, ребята уехали с друзьями на шашлыки куда-то за город, а я перевожу с немецкого дурацкий технический текст, но от жары зависают компьютер и мозги, халтура не халтурится, я устало вытираю лоб и курю одну сигарету за другой. Скучно. Компьютер нервно хрюкнул и выключился, а сигареты молча закончились. Нужно сходить в магазин, наверное, я лениво влезаю во вьетнамки, иду к входной двери, открываю, и меня сбивает с ног рыжий вихрь, тут же подхватывает и увлекает за собой обратно в комнату.

Привет, не ждала, а мы все равно приехали, держи - шашлык, еще теплый, и печеная картошка с салом, а еще мы тебе чай привезли, и не говори, что у тебя уже есть чай, такого чая у тебя нет, он из котелка, он пахнет костром и сосновыми иголками, попробуй обязательно. От них тоже пахнет костром, и сосновыми иголками, и речной водой, они разворачивают шуршащую фольгу и кормят меня рассыпчатой картошкой с рук, они слушать не хотят про диеты и раздельное питание, поэтому за картошкой следует свиной шашлык, но если запивать все это чаем, получается очень даже недурно.

Мы сидим прямо на ковре, он зеленый и мягкий, как трава, я падаю на спину и надеюсь увидеть небо, но потолок у меня белый, я думаю, что надо бы купить голубую краску и покрасить его, а пока можно представить, что небо затянуто белыми облачками, просто солнце через них не пробивается, хотя как так - не пробивается, вот же они, два рыжих солнца, прямо надо мной. Я смеюсь, протягиваю им руки, они падают рядом и хором ойкают - они умудрились обгореть, а потом хитро щурятся и заявляют, что в одежде на траве никто не лежит. Я стягиваю сарафан, мне и самой хочется быть ближе к ним, чтобы тоже пахнуть костром, сосновыми иголками и речной водой, касаться нужно осторожно, едва-едва, чтобы не больно было обгоревшим плечам, я слегка дую на покрасневшую кожу, а потом вместо потолка вижу небо, настоящее небо, мне что-то шепчут в оба уха, а я слышу шум реки и потрескивание костра, свет пробивается через ресницы, а мне кажется - через кроны деревьев.

А потом трава снова становится ковром, небо - потолком, разогретые в микроволновке шашлыки и картошка уже не будут такими вкусными, а остывший чай перестанет пахнуть костром. Но я уверена, что еще найду среди густого ворса ковра пару сосновых иголок.

12.  
Они никогда не говорят мне: "Мы тебя любим", я никогда не говорю им: "Я вас люблю", наверное, потому что не любим и не хотим врать, я не знаю, что держит нас вместе - похоть, любопытство, привычка, но точно не любовь. Их слишком много для меня, у меня не будет столько любви, а меня им слишком мало, не будут же они рвать меня на две части, как в детстве рвали плюшевого медведя, или рубить, как завещал Соломон, царь-батюшка.

Но, хоть любви и нет, остальные чувства и эмоции все равно в наличии - весь диапазон, от всепоглощающей нежности до бессильной злобы, налетай, хочешь - все скопом бери, хочешь - по очереди, как трусы "неделька", в любом случае - хватит надолго, успеешь перепробовать все. Если не перегоришь.

Я решаю не рисковать, и во время встреч с ними стараюсь уберечь свою потрепанную душонку от лишних потрясений. Они вынимают ее из меня голыми руками, сами того не зная, и она скукоживается на туалетном столике у кровати, мааахонькая, за тюбиком смазки и горкой цветных оберток от презервативов ее и не видно совсем. Если бы она была антропоморфна, она сидела бы на корточках, обхватив руками живот, и раскачивалась взад-вперед, сцепив зубы.

Эмоции уходят вместе с ней - бисером на ее потрепанном платье, шпильками в ее волосах, среди них стыд - невзрачная английская булавка, немного ржавая, она случайно раскрылась и больно колет, но колет ее, душонку мою, она где-то там, а я здесь, в кровати, стыда нет, и мне хорошо. Как может быть хорошо, спросите вы, души-то нет, а я отвечу - нет, но физиологию и гормоны никто не отменял, объективно мне хорошо, а субъективность отбросим в шуршащую горку оберток от презервативов, ей будет мягко и не больно.

После оргазма (или оргазмов, что в последнее время бывает все чаще, отсутствие стыда сказывается) душа возвращается на место - застегнутая на все пуговицы и какая-то стерильная, кажется даже, что хлоркой пахнет, смотрит исподлобья, но держит эмоции при себе - бисером не швыряется, шпильками-булавками не колет, и мне спокойно. Я выдыхаю облегченно, глажу рыжие макушки и думаю: какая же я молодец, как я все хорошо придумала. Теперь ни за что не перегорю.

13.  
Я, кажется, говорила уже, что у меня есть кот. Рыжий, тощий (странно, кормлю его нормально, а все равно тощий, ребра торчат) и наглый. В квартире считает себя хозяином, который благосклонно позволяет мне у себя жить, гостей не любит до ужаса, в тапки не гадит, слава Богу, но цапнуть когтями при случае может.

А к этим двум привязался неожиданно, наверное, потому, что они такие же рыжие и тощие, несмотря на мамины пирожки, ластится к ним, как котенок, хотя по кошачьим меркам он уже постарше нас всех будет, в глаза заглядывает преданно снизу вверх. Когда мы пьем пиво с рыбой, они кидают ему под стол кусочки сушеных карасей, и он эти ошметки сжирает с такой жадностью, с какой не ест дорогие элитные корма, а потом слоняется по квартире, мучимый жаждой, и орет противно.

Но эта кошачья привязанность в последнее время зашкаливает - когда мы занимаемся сексом, он приходит в спальню на мягких лапах, садится возле кровати и смотрит, падла такая, немигающим взглядом, да еще и облизывается похабно раз в полминуты. Меня это дико раздражает, я дрожащей рукой нашариваю на столике какую-то скомканную бумажку и кидаю в него. На минуту он отвлекается и начинает гонять бумажку по полу, но я только успеваю расслабиться и начать получать удовольствие от процесса, как снова чувствую этот тяжелый взгляд. Хочется взять его за шкирку и выставить, но это не выход - будет орать.

Кончить так и не получается, ребята хмурятся, чувствуя себя виноватыми, обнимают, убаюкивают. Прошу их забрать кота себе, все равно он их любит больше, чем меня, они отказываются, извиняясь, - у мамы аллергия. Киваю грустно, а он уши прижал и смотрит недобро, как будто чувствует, что я его отдать собираюсь, скотина неблагодарная. Ребята переглядываются и вышвыривают его из комнаты, не обращая внимания на негодующее шипение, что ж, приятно осознавать, что пока я им дороже, чем кот.

Выкину его на помойку, ей-богу, выкину, сил уже нет находиться в одной квартире с этим проклятым вуайеристом, заодно на элитных кормах сэкономлю, все равно он из моих рук не жрет ни хрена. Вся дрожу от негодования, еще немного - заплачу, ну почему он так меня бесит, он всего лишь животное. Меня целуют нежно, сначала один, потом - второй, и я понимаю, почему. Он так похож на них - рыжих, тощих, немного наглых, когда их нет рядом, он помогает не сойти с ума от одиночества, но одновременно напоминает, что они не всегда могут быть рядом.

14.  
Они оба любят спать на животе, носом в подушку, не в обнимку, а просто рядом - в такую жару все равно невозможно лежать в обнимку, мы даже во время секса стараемся, чтобы было как можно меньше точек соприкосновения, но даже когда они лежат вот так, на расстоянии, даже тогда видно, что они - вместе.

А я каждый раз, как ребенок, радуюсь, что они спят на животе, потому что у них, у обоих, ямочки на пояснице. Абсолютно крышесносное зрелище, скажу я вам. И не надо пытаться меня убедить, что ямочки бывают только у девушек, просто девушки чаще носят штаны, которые начинаются там же, где и жопа, выставляя свои сокровища напоказ, а эти ямочки, покрытые веснушками, - только мои, по крайней мере, мне хочется в это верить.

Не сдержавшись, я наклоняюсь к одному из рыжиков и целую его в эту ямку горячими губами, а потом тихонько дую - и он просыпается. Моргаю недоуменно и как-то отстраненно думаю - наверное, после дождя в этих ямках собирается вода, как в чашечках цветков, и тут же говорю сама себе - дура, какой дождь, кто будет лежать на животе под дождем?

А он смотрит сначала на меня, потом на мирно сопящего брата, и уходит на кухню. Покурить, наверное, думаю я, хотя стоп, они же не курят, тогда зачем? Он возвращается очень быстро, в руках - формочки для льда (по утрам я всегда протираю лицо льдом вместо умывания, вычитала этот совет в очередном дурацком глянце), неужели он прочитал мои бредовые мысли?

Подержать холодный прозрачный кубик в ладонях, чтобы он немного подтаял, а затем дать ледяным каплям стечь вниз, в ту самую ямку на пояснице, и остаться там, как в чашечке цветка, буквально на доли секунды, а потом - сцеловать их сухими губами. У нас разделение труда - я капаю, он целует, один кубик, второй, наш "подопытный" уже проснулся и весьма доволен таким положением дел, а третий кубик просто выскальзывает у меня из рук, наверное - это холодно, наверное - это резко, наверное - это шок, мне хотят отомстить, меня сгребают в охапку, я вырываюсь, но меня распинают на кровати, крепко сжав лодыжки, до синяков вцепившись в запястья, а в формочке еще много-много одинаковых кубиков льда, а у нас еще много-много времени. Через вечность меня отпустят, и снова лягут спать - на животе, а я, как загипнотизированная, буду смотреть на их поясницы.

15.  
Несмотря на то, что с виду они абсолютно одинаковые, одеваются братья по-разному, один любит футболки, джинсы и сандалии, второй тяготеет к классике, даже в такую жару - рубашка, пусть и с коротким рукавом, льняные брюки, мягкие туфли-мокасины. У них даже белье разное, один всегда в плавках, второй - в боксерах, когда я еще не умела их различать, я ориентировалась по трусам, правда, работал этот прием ровно до того момента, когда они их снимали, волей-неволей пришлось запомнить, кто есть кто.

Такая разница во вкусах мне нравится, потому что у меня всегда есть выбор, в чем щеголять после секса. Сегодня я могу надеть тонкую шелковую рубашку в китайском стиле - если подвязать ее пояском, она смотрится, как симпатичный халатик, а завтра мне больше понравится растянутая футболка с надписью "Enjoy blow-job", стилизованной под логотип "Кока-колы". Они каждый раз делают ставки, чью одежду я выберу на этот раз, думают, что я не знаю про их "соревнование", а я в курсе и стараюсь поддерживать паритет, хотя и не слишком явно - я за здоровую конкуренцию, она не дает им расслабиться и зациклиться друг на друге вместо меня. Вот такая я эгоистка, да.

Надев рубашку (или футболку), я сладко потягиваюсь, и у меня предательски урчит в животе, еще бы, ведь я потратила энергии в два раза больше, чем тратит моя среднестатистическая ровесница. Я умоляюще смотрю на них: готовить я не люблю, да и не особо умею, перебиваюсь обычно всякой дрянью быстрого приготовления, они притворно вздыхают и отправляются на мою холостяцкую кухню, готовить самую вкусную в мире жареную картошку. Тут-то и становится понятен смысл их соревнования: проигравший чистит картошку и проливает скупую мужскую слезу над луком, а победитель колдует над сковородкой. Это ведь целое искусство - поджарить тонкие ломтики так, чтобы они были зажаристыми снаружи и мягкими внутри, таяли во рту, а из лука должна уйти вся горечь, чтобы остался только аромат.

Мы раскладываем картошку на большие тарелки, как в ресторане, и жадно едим, наплевав на правила приличия. Есть в этом первобытном удовольствии от еды какая-то запретность, нельзя позволять примитивным потребностям брать над собой верх, но все мы слабы, и в первую очередь нам нужны хороший секс и вкусная еда, а у меня, слава Богу, есть и то, и другое сразу, спасибо ребятам. Я точно знаю - пока у меня в жизни есть этот "примитив", я действительно живу.

16.  
Как хорошо, что я не умею рисовать - иначе вся моя квартира была бы увешана набросками и картинами. Карандаш, уголь, пастель, акварель, масло, грубый холст и шероховатый картон, повидавший виды молескин, который я таскала бы с собой на обе работы, в воздухе - едкий запах растворителя и лака для волос (им хорошо фиксировать пастель, чтобы не осыпалась). Картины висели бы в тяжелых рамах (в багетных мастерских просто грабительские цены), а наброски я бы прикалывала к стене кнопками или приклеивала малярным скотчем. И со всех рисунков на меня смотрели бы двое рыжих братьев, абсолютно одинаковых для стороннего наблюдателя и совершенно разных - для меня, я никого не приглашала бы в гости, потому что - палево же, а они бы смеялись, называя мою квартиру филиалом художественного музея.

Как хорошо, что я не умею фотографировать - иначе я бы снимала их во всех возможных ракурсах, дома и на улице, когда они едят, дурачатся, корчат рожи, целуются, даже когда спят, особенно - когда спят, они же такие милые. Фанатично забивала бы карту памяти и жесткий диск гигабайтами фотографий. Особо удачные распечатать и, опять же, кнопками или малярным скотчем прикрепить над кроватью - моя маленькая личная выставка… И фотосессия в стиле ню в запароленной папке, потому что не принято порнуху держать в открытом доступе, а там именно что очень неприличные кадры, за которые мне было бы стыдно, если бы я действительно умела фотографировать.

Как хорошо, что я не умею писать и исполнять песни - иначе бы соседи страдали от бренчания гитары, которую мне было бы лень настроить, и рифм в стиле "любовь-кровь", "рыжие-бесстыжие", "страдание-расставание"… А может быть, все было бы не так запущено, и я бы сидела в светлой гостиной за беккеровским роялем, разодетая в кисейное платье, и распевала бы романсы о запретной любви и превратностях судьбы, радуясь, что маменька с папенькой нынче в отдаленном имении и ничего этого не слышат.

Но я ничего такого умею, ничего, я бездарность, которая только и может невнятно и сбивчиво рассказывать историю своих странных отношений - сочувствующему бармену за рюмкой мартини, а чуть спустя - за стопкой водки, случайному попутчику в купе ночного экспресса (кажется, в психологии это так и называется - синдром попутчика), тощему рыжему коту со злыми глазами, который отказывается жрать свой элитный корм. И конца-края нет этой истории.

17.  
Я уже несколько лет не была в отпуске (все равно его не с кем проводить) и не брала больничный (я здоровая, как лошадь), и ничуть не жалею - работать по специальности (обеим) гораздо интереснее, чем валяться кверху попой на диване или пляже. А жара... жара меня не пугает, у нас в офисе (в обоих) кондиционеры, поэтому мне хорошо и прохладно, но вечером оказывается - слишком прохладно, потому что нос не дышит, и глотать больно, и это летом, в жару, надо же быть такой неудачницей.

Обидевшись на весь мир и на производителей кондиционеров в частности, заваливаюсь на неразложенный диван в байковой пижаме (это единственная моя пижама, и я до сих пор не понимаю, откуда она у меня взялась) и вспоминаю, что надо позвонить ребятам: ни о каком интиме сегодня речи быть не может, надо предупредить их заранее, чтобы не испортить мальчикам вечер - может, они еще успеют куда-нибудь в клуб. Главное - не ляпнуть, что я болею, лучше сказать, что у меня аврал, это серьезная причина, а болезнь - это глупости и слабости.

Через полчаса - звонок в дверь, открываю - они, с пакетами, а в пакетах чего только нет: весь ассортимент цитрусовых из мини-маркета по соседству, причудливо скрученный имбирный корень, блистеры с таблетками и пакетики с порошками, круглые аскорбинки (как в детстве), мед и варенье - от мамы, и два пиратских DVD с глупыми романтическими комедиями. Решительно берут за плечи, разворачивают в сторону комнаты, раскладывают диван, заворачивают в плед, вручают чашку горячего чая с медом, имбирем и лимоном, чистят грейпфрут - болеть нужно с комфортом. Я в шоке - откуда узнали, они мне - ты бы слышала свой голос, как у слоненка из "38 попугаев", вот, возьми "Пиносол", закапай нос, капаю - теперь в комнате пахнет елкой и немного - грейпфрутом.

Думаю - как отплатить за заботу, глупая ситуация - ангина и месячные в придачу, как говорит один мой знакомый - ни дать, ни взять. Они понимают, о чем я думаю, и говорят - расслабься, ты слово такое знаешь - альтруизм, потом в словаре посмотришь, кстати, о больничном не беспокойся, мама сделает. Потом ложатся рядом, с двух сторон, целуют в обе щеки и читают анекдоты вслух, а я впервые за много лет хочу поболеть подольше, чтобы они вот так были рядом.

18.  
Когда я выхожу с больничного, только-только начинаю вливаться в рабочий процесс и мучительно отвыкать от трепетной заботы, мне на голову сваливается Димочка - друг детства, мы копались в одной песочнице, видели друг друга в трусах и даже без, а потом он вырос в противного бесхребетного зануду, а я... я просто выросла. Маман считает Димочку идеальным кандидатом в мужья для меня. И вовсе не потому, что он такой хороший, и тем более не потому, что ее волнует моя жизнь, просто мама боится состариться в одиночестве и давит на жалость, меня-то этим не проймешь, а вот Димочка бесхребетный, им легко манипулировать, мама будет капать на мозги Димочке, тот - мне, в общем, приятного мало.

Димочка порывается встретить меня после работы - братья уводят меня через черный ход (и это в одном офисе, во втором мы спускаемся по пожарной лестнице, а у меня юбка-карандаш и каблуки), я злюсь и беру работу на дом - благо, гибкий график позволяет, но Димочка дежурит под подъездом. Ребята по очереди ходят за продуктами и выносят мусор, Димочка догадывается, что они от меня, хотя и не подозревает, что их двое.

У меня постепенно развивается клаустрофобия, они сжимают кулаки и обещают набить Димочке морду, я прошу - не надо, он не виноват, это все мама, рано или поздно он сам исчезнет с горизонта, и я не хочу, чтобы у вас были проблемы. Они слушаются, и максимум того, что они себе позволяют - это курить на балконе (увы, со мной они начали курить) и стряхивать на Димочку пепел, курят они вдвоем, но, очевидно, какие-то защитные механизмы в его слабеньком мозгу не дают горе-жениху поверить, что я связалась с близнецами, поэтому Димочке кажется, что у него от усталости двоится в глазах.

Но стряхивание пепла не помогает избавиться от тщательно сдерживаемой агрессии, поэтому страдаю я. Нет, они не делают мне больно специально, у них в жизни рука на меня не поднимется, но во время секса не очень-то себя контролируешь, поэтому очень легко сильнее сжать запястье, укусить, схватить за волосы, оставить засос, а теперь умножьте все это на два, и вы поймете, каково мне. Наутро им стыдно, они просят прощения, но я и не обижаюсь особо, я понимаю - им и так непросто со мной, а тут еще и этот непрошеный ухажер нарисовался. Я остаюсь дома, работать, а они по очереди уходят по делам - и бедный Димочка у подъезда думает, что у него дежа вю и тепловой удар.

19.  
В один прекрасный момент я решаю все порвать, мне кажется - я мешаю им расти, тяну ко дну, я балласт, который можно без зазрения совести сбросить вниз, они молчат об этом, но наверняка думают так же. Я выключаю телефон, натягиваю неприличное алое платье, хватаю клатч и убегаю на свидание с Димочкой, который вот уже неделю пускает слюни под подъездом. Схожу с дистанции через жалкие пятнадцать минут, Димочка получает букетом по морде (хорошо, что букет тощенький) и я ухожу победно, чтобы предаться порокам и излишествам.

Бар, клуб, другой, третий, мохито, мартини, абсент, стреляю у кого-то сигарету, еще одну, эй, молодой человек, а не угостите ли девушку моррррроженым? Неожиданно становлюсь как-то выше всех остальных и понимаю, что в последний раз танцевала на столе на первом курсе, в день студента. С высоты вижу в толпе две рыжие макушки, машу рукой, а потом понимаю, что у меня в глазах двоится, и вообще - это коротко стриженая девушка, модель, наверное, потому что тощая и долговязая, вот я и спутала. И тут одновременно заканчивается все - деньги, воздух, силы и бравада, я неуклюже слезаю со стола и, хватаясь за стеночку, выхожу на улицу, там звезды, кислород и... они.

Как нашли - неважно, в этом вся беда, они всегда меня найдут, хотя зачем... Но это уже другой вопрос, а пока я зрелищно негодую - кусаюсь, царапаюсь и отбиваюсь клатчем, а еще можно со всей дури заехать ногой по голени, это очень больно, и хорошо, что во мне не так много дури, чтобы сломать кому-нибудь из них ногу, это было бы крайне невежливо.

Они отпускают меня сами, я сползаю по кирпичной стене, раздирая декольтированную спину, и рыдаю, сидя на холодном асфальте. Они стоят рядом, молча, видно - не просто так, ждут чего-то, через пять минут подъезжает такси, меня заносят в машину на руках, я уже не отбиваюсь, сил нет.

Через полчаса - дома, отмокаю в ванне, они варят на кухне кофе и поливают перекисью царапины от моих нарощенных ногтей, я, кстати, два сегодня сломала - о них. Приносят кофе прямо в ванную, я говорю - вон, оставьте кофе и вон из моей квартиры, вон из моей жизни, а они ставят кофе на стиральную машинку, рядом кладут какую-то бумажку и снова уходят на кухню. Никуда они сегодня не уйдут, и никогда не уйдут. Разворачиваю записку: "Ты дура. Мы тебя любим". Господи, за что?

20.  
Я снова замыкаюсь в себе - так проще, а мир замыкается в пределах кровати, и я понимаю, почему я до сих пор с ними - такого потрясающего секса у меня не будет ни с одним мужчиной. Двое мужчин - тоже не выход, они наверняка будут выяснять, кто из них мне нравится больше, а братья - это же идеальный вариант, они знают, что нравятся мне одинаково, потому что они одинаковые, так ведь?

Со всеми этими потрясениями я совсем забыла, как же это хорошо - расслабиться и плыть по течению, они сами знают, что делать, от меня требуется только чувствовать и отзываться. Я хожу по краю, я знаю, что они очень сильные, несмотря на худобу, и если вдруг что пойдет не так, если кому-то сорвет крышу - я не отделаюсь одними синяками, но я чувствую себя в безопасности, они слишком хорошо ко мне относятся, чтобы сделать мне больно намеренно. Поэтому поцелуи - легкие, поэтому касания - невесомые, поэтому если брать - то нежно и медленно, чтобы привыкнуть к движениям, чтобы войти в ритм.

Если стараться дышать размеренно, то сердце не будет биться, как бешеное, и пропускать удары, даже если они начнут целоваться друг с другом, или делать минет друг другу, или еще как-то отвлекутся от меня. Но в последнее время они делают это все реже и реже, а если даже и делают - чудится мне в этом всем какая-то показушность и фальшь, словно они порноактеры, которые трахаются друг с другом на камеру - за деньги, и со мной - для души. Трахаться для души, ха, ну я и загнула.

Мне кажется, их губы - везде, их руки - везде, рыжие волосы щекочут мою кожу, дыхание теплое и прерывистое, и мне впервые за долгое-долгое время не хочется плакать от одиночества, мы наконец-то в постели втроем, а не два плюс один, и уж тем более - не два плюс ноль, я чувствую, что им нужна именно я, такая, как есть.

Говорят, оргазм - это маленькая смерть, так вот, это неправда, ничего подобного. Наоборот, я каждый раз рождаюсь заново и кричу, как новорожденный младенец кричит от боли, когда у него раскрываются легкие, это явления одного порядка, потому что я первый раз за свою жизнь дышу полной грудью, это страшно и прекрасно, и я знаю, кого за это благодарить.

21.  
Теперь дни плывут медленно, томно и ровно, они все какие-то одинаково-идеальные, так на самом деле не бывает: ленивый утренний секс, кофе с пирожными, еле теплый душ, потом - работа, на работе смс-ки раз в час и обед, - я уже не обедаю дешевой растворимой фигней, потому что они готовят мне бутерброды с индейкой. После работы - какой-нибудь фильм и жареная картошка, бросаем монетку, кто будет мыть посуду (они делят между собой орла и решку, мне остается только ребро), снова секс и сладкий сон, до завтрашнего утра, такого же идеального.

Первую неделю я наслаждаюсь - оказывается, именно этой гармонии мне и не хватало всю жизнь. Спокойной уверенности в том, что все хорошо, что меня любят, что я нужна кому-то, кроме начальства в дни дедлайна. На вторую неделю мне становится скучновато - все так идеально, все так приторно, где эти старые истерики, выяснения отношений и синяки на запястьях, такое чувство, что меня окутало комом сладкой ваты, и я задыхаюсь в нем, а позвать на помощь не могу. На третью неделю я готова выть от тоски, это не то, чего я хотела, совсем не то, верните драйв, верните адреналин, неужели так и будет дальше, всю жизнь - "домик с беленьким забором и щеночки лабрадора" в бесконечном дне сурка?

Но им-то все нравится, они счастливы, когда я больше не бью посуду и не царапаюсь, когда поблизости не крутятся друзья детства по имени Димочка и менеджеры из Мелитополя, они привыкли к тому, что я знаю - они меня любят, я пока не созрела для того, чтобы сказать им: я - тоже, но я, по крайней мере, адекватно реагирую на их чувства. Можно еще долго играть в благополучную шведскую семью, но среди кучи моих недостатков лицемерие как-то плохо прижилось, и я боюсь однажды сорваться и испортить все, что мы с таким трудом построили. Мне не хочется после всех этих месяцев расходиться по-плохому и навсегда, мне, честно говоря, вообще не хочется расходиться, но и жить дальше в таком режиме я не смогу, я просто тихо сойду с ума.

Наверное, надо немного подождать, ну не может ведь система постоянно существовать в блаженном равновесии, энтропия будет постепенно нарастать, поэтому я буду жать удобного момента, а пока - секс, душ, фильмы, жареная картошка и бутерброды с индейкой. Надеюсь, перемены придут раньше, чем я задохнусь в сладкой вате.

22.  
Прихожу домой с работы, нет, не прихожу, прилетаю, сумку в один угол, босоножки - в другой, быстрее, быстрее поделиться с ними своей радостью, я знаю - они оценят, я верю - они поймут, такой шанс не каждому подвернется - полгода в Германии на казенных харчах, работа непыльная, платят хорошо, тем более, всего полгода, ну что за это время может случиться?

Молчат. Тяжело. Глаза - в пол, с треском ломается и разлетается на куски кохиноровский карандаш. "Вот и кончена песня, вот и смолкли трещотки..." Ты нас бросаешь? Нет, я беру тайм-аут, я вернусь, если все еще буду нужна. Верьте мне. Глаза оживают, несмелые улыбки, достаем с антресолей чемодан. Полгода на раздумья - очень, очень много, майне либе дамен унд херрен, это с одной стороны, а с другой - катастрофически мало, когда впереди еще столько лет. Молодость не вечна, а что у нас троих есть, кроме молодости? Они хотя бы есть друг у друга, а с чем через полгода останусь я - это еще вопрос. Посмотрим. Посмотрим.

Они провожают меня на вокзал - я боюсь летать, я лучше по старинке, поездом до Берлина. С ними, наверное, не побоялось бы и самолетом, но они остаются здесь, я - сама, шесть месяцев буду сама. Помогают затащить чемодан в вагон и засунуть его на багажную полку, зорким взгляд окидывают попутчиков, проверяя на благонадежность, остаются довольны, целуют в обе щеки, на большее не решаются - незачем шокировать окружающих, мне с ними еще ехать. На прощание суют в руки какую-то книгу - чтобы не скучно было, вдруг плеер с ноутбуком сядут, а потом выходят из вагона.

Я прижимаюсь лбом к холодному стеклу и смотрю на них. Стоят на перроне, улыбаются, хотя я вижу, как им тяжело. Тому, кто остается, всегда тяжелее. Поезд как-то рывком трогается, они машут мне рукой, машу в ответ до тех пор, пока они совсем не скрываются из виду. Вот и все.

Захожу в купе, сажусь, беру со столика книгу. "Джордж Бернард Шоу. Избранные пьесы" Открываю на закладке, в глаза сразу бросается строчка, варварски выделенная кислотного цвета маркером: "Вы, я и Пикеринг... мы теперь будем не просто двое мужчин и одна глупая девушка, а три дружных старых холостяка". Улыбаюсь. Хитрюги. Что ж, через полгода узнаем.


End file.
